Just like old times Only better
by Unusual-OnE
Summary: Max and Logan get together for a nice dinner. Just like old times. This time there is nothing in their way to slow them down and anything can happen
1. Dinner and a movie

Hey all this is just a little ditty bout Max and Logan because well there aren't enough of them around hope you enjoy it. I might add more but first you gotta tell me if you at least like this one  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: well unfortunetly I don't own the rights but if I did the show probably wouldn't be cancelled right now.  
  
ON with the show  
  
*********************************************  
  
It was raining now, quite heavily at that. Max manuvered her motorcycle through the streets trying her best to dodge the rain drops that seemed to know her every move, therefore she was rather wet and her efforts were in vain. She was headed, where else but to Logan's house. It had been a week since they cured the virus but there was still a sort of uneasyness between the two. Finally she arrived and pulled into the parking lot of Foggle Towers. She was happy that Logan was back in his old place, not the same appartment but atleast the same building. He was two floors down from the penthouse suite. This apartment was smaller but still rather roomy and still had the same great view over the city.  
  
She rode the elevator up to the floor and at the sound of the loud not so inconspicuous 'ding' she got off at her destination. Walking the few feet down the hall she started to get butterflies and thought to herself "What is wrong with me? This is Logan, the same guy that I've been best friends with since I can't remember when, The same guy that would sometimes be so pigheaded to put his 'job' before me. The same guy that kissed me on the first anniversary of my break-in". That made her stop, and give off a little smile. Why was she afraid? That was a very good question. Finally she made it to the door.  
  
*****************************  
  
Logan finished up all that needed to be finished. He showered, got dressed in a pair of very nice tight but not to tight blue jeans and a gray turtle neck sweater that seemed to hug his every last muscle. He put the finishing touches on the dinner that he prepared and set the table with everything from the forks to his best bottle of pre-pulse wine. Nothing was going to ruin this night. For the first time since he could remember his computers were off. He even unpluged every phone and turned off his cell. Wild buffalo stampeding through his living room would not make him change his mind about this night. Just as he was about to sit down the doorbell rang "what the hell is she doing ringing the bell?" After that thought he got up and went to anwer it. There, at the door Max stood. She was dressed in a pair of black boot cut jeans, a blue v-neck sweater that hung low enough for you to take notice of the obvious cleavage but not going to far as to look desparate for someone to make a quick glace downward. Topping off the outfit was her leather jacket that she never seemed to leave home without. Logan was speechless. He'd seen her more dressed up than this before but this time it just seemed different.  
  
After realizing that he was staring he finally spoke "C-Come in" Max caught the slight stutter and couldn't help but smile. She took off her jacket and nonchalantly placed it on the chair closest to her. Then she spoke "So, what's new?" Logan responded as he walked to the kitchen to make sure everything was ready "Nothing really, come to think of it life has never been this boring, as a kid I hated being bored. Now I've grown fond of it. These days the word 'boredom' just means relaxation time". Max laughed and had to agree "Yeah I know what ya mean it's great. Never thought I'd see the day when I was at my happiest when I was bored".  
  
He laughed and motioned her to come the dinning room where everything was set. She had a suprised look on her face as he pointed to the seat that she would be sitting in. Without hesitation she walked over and sat down on the chair. Logan sat across from her. He opened the wine and pored some into each of their glasses. Then he raised his glass and said "To us, to everything that we have gone through in these past 2 and more years. Here's to the future that I hope we can share together" Max was touched by what he said and she just raised her glass and said "To us, to everything, to the furture". Minutes later they were both enjoying the meal that Logan prepared which was Fettichini Alfrado with Swedish meatballs. Max was in heaven she never tasted anything so good before.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
After they finished up dinner they both did the dishes. Max was washing and Logan was drying. She told him she'd do both since he cooked but he insisted on helping. Max was about to say something when Logan splashed her with some excess water from one of the glasses. She looked at him and she almost melted after seeing the little boy loppsided smile on his face. He just looked to damn hot, but she retaliated. She had the removable sink focet in her hand and took aim at an unsuspecting Logan drenching his face. He looked up at her and she couldn't help but crack up laughing at the sight before her. While she was laughing Logan noticed she dropped the focet. So he picked it up and squirted her back. After all turnabout was fair play. After about a few more minutes of cleaning the dishes and on again off again water fights they finally finshed the task at hand.  
  
Max put the last dish away and when she was done. Logan walked over to where she was and joined her hand with his. She could have sworn she felt a spark but she'd never admit it. With hands linked he led them to the long couch in his living room that was situated right infront of his tv. He plopped down first and then she followed. He pressed the play button on his DVD player. There they were sitting in pitch black darkness except for the light eluminating from the tv. Max thought she was gonna be in for a sappy love story but was totally suprised when she saw the title of the movie. "AUSTIN POWERS in GOLDMEMBER". It must have been before her time because she'd never heard of it, but it looked hysterical from just the beginning. "**I always thought that you were crazy Dr. Evil. **Right. **Yeah well now I can see your nuts**" "**Austin! **Fat Bastard? **What happened? **oh I lost some weight, my skins a bit loose and I do realize that my neak looks like a vagina" Max and Logan cracked up at that. They honestly had never seen each other laugh that hard ever.  
  
Finally the movie ended but neither Max nor Logan wanted to move. Max was too comfortable cuddled up to Logan with her head on his chest. She didn't notice when that happend but she didn't seem to care and with the way Logan's hand was wrapped around her waist, his arm rubbing her back gentily. It seemed like he was comfortable too. She hadn't realized how close they actually were so when she picked her head up to look at him she was practically touching her nose to his. There they were, looking each other in the eyes. Blue and Brown eyes met and everything else just disappeared. Finally Logan lowered his head just alittle bit and captured her mouth with his. The touch was light at first, simple. It was a kiss that was just asking for exceptence. Then when Maz responded to it all rational thought hit the fan.  
  
In seconds she was situated on top of him. Her legs spred on either sides of his. His hands were in her hair, her's on his face. Tounges clashed as they tasted eachother. Neither one of them wanted to end their trip to heaven but oxygen was becoming an issue. They sat there after the kiss was broken. They were both breathing hard and they just stared at each other. Foreheads resting on the other ones. Finally the silence was broken by two words spoken by them both at the same time "The Bedroom".  
  
******************************************  
  
*I reuploaded and I tried to fix what some people mentioned. I hope it's a little better now. I appricate any help and constructive critisizm you may have. It will only make me a better writer*  
  
thanks again, Lynz 


	2. Max, Logan, and a bedroom

DISCLAIMER: even though it pains me to say this I dont' own them.  
  
  
  
C'mon guys don't be shy tell me what you think. If you think it sux tell me if you think it's good let me know. If you can't go another day without me finishing the for the love of god say something! anyway....back to the story  
  
  
  
************************ They both got off the couch, lips still fused together as they walked to the bedroom. It was rather difficult to see where the bedroom actually was when in that situation. They ran into everything, and broke a few things on the way but neither of them seemed to care. Finally they were where they wanted to be and nothing seemed more right at this moment. They got into the room and released each other from the grip they held. They were looking into each others eyes, but it seemed deeper then that. Like they were looking into each others souls.  
  
Max spoke first breaking the long held silence. "Logan" she hesitated then "I-I'm scared"  
  
He knew where she was comming from when she said that. The truth of the matter was, he was just as scared. He just kept thinking 'what if this didn't work out, 'what if I wasn't good enough'. "Max, it's ok I'm scared too.  
  
Max smiled at that. It was good to know she wasn't the only one. It made things alot easier.  
  
"Max I want you to know that I don't care about anyone else, I only care about you. It's been like that since the night you broke in. I just can't believe that you picked me that's why I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be good enough" As Logan said this he put his head down in what seemed to be defeat, but Max wouldn't have that.  
  
"Logan, you are way more than perfect, I just don't understand what you see in me. I'm the freak not you. I'm the flawed one, not you. I'm the one who is scared to death right now because I'm standing here with the greatest person I know." Logan raised his head just as she lowered hers. It didn't stay lowered for long though. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. He wanted to kiss her so bad but before he did he had to say something.  
  
"You Max are not a freak nor are you flawed. You are the most beautiful intelligent most amazing woman I've ever laid eyes on. Other women in this world are a mere shadow compared to what you are. You are what makes me want to be a better person. You're my life max"  
  
Finally he lowered his head and kissed her full lips, and she melted into his. She moved her hands from their resting place on his chest and put them around his neck and they toyed with his hair. His hands were on her face. They kissing was passionate but not sloppy. It was full of want but without a hint of lust. He walked the final few steps to the bed and then laid her down on it. He followed on top of her.  
  
******************************************* As he lowered them to the bed they continued to kiss. Finally they released each other and the only thing Logan could get outta his mouth was "Wow"  
  
Max chuckled and Logan gave her a look "What? You think that was funny?" She barely got the head nod out before he assulted her with an arsenal of many different tickle tortures  
  
"Hahaha....Logan.....Ok...Please...hahaha.....Stop" as she finished that, things got suddenly serious again as Logan looked into Max's eyes. He lowered his lips to hers and they began kissing again. He lifted up just a little bit so he could pull off her sweater. He threw it haphazardly behind him not really caring where it landed. The only thing he cared about right now was the woman in his bed, and making her happy. This time he didn't kiss her. He made his way down to her neck. He was kissing, nipping, and occasionally bitting. She loved every minute of it. She couldn't help the moans that escaped from her. He was working his way from the hallow of her neck and trailing hot wet kisses down her chest between the valley of her still bra clad breasts and to her lean tight stomach.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, she had to take control before she lost everything. Just as Logan was taking the upper hand she stunned him by turning them over so she was on top. "Sorry babe, but you don't get to have all the fun". Logan just smiled but it didn't last long because in seconds her lips were on his. Tounges came to a meeting and dueled against each other. She could feel his arousal under her. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds but Max was getting a little bored of just kissing. Finally she removed her lips from his and took the hem of his turtle neck and raised it over his head. She couldn't believe what she was looking at.  
  
She knew he worked out while in the wheel chair but she never new he worked out like this. Under the turtle neck was nothing but lean ripped muscle. Not gross body-builder muscle, but nice beautiful well sculpted muscle. Logan noticed she was staring and smiled "Well, I hope your enjoying the view"  
  
She smiled back as she playfully slapped him on the arm. He looked at her and said "How dare you! that hurt really bad ya know, of course I must retaliate" Before she could realize what was happening he was on top of her again. The seriousness returned as they began to kiss again, as they were kissing Logan removed her bra and his hand went straight to one of them grasping it, feeling it, appriciating it. "L-Logan..." She couldn't help but gasp. This was heaven and she loved it. His hands trailed down her stomach to find the button on her pants. As he did this she went to find the button and zipper on his pants too. She was out of her pants first. In seconds he was Joining her in nothing but their under garments. "Beautiful, Max you are simply beautiful" Max responded "you're not so bad yourself"  
  
They went back to kissing, but max just couldn't help herself. She trailed her hand from his hair, down his chest past his stomach and stopped at the waist of his boxers. Then she continued on. She put her hands in his boxers and grasped him. She was rather suprised at how big he actually was. Logan couldn't think coherently he just moaned and gasped and spoke occasional words "M-Max.....ohhh....god...that feels....so good." Even though she was enjoying the look on his face she didn't want to ruin it for him so she stopped. He was thankful for that cause he wasn't sure if he could last any longer.  
  
At last Max removed Logans boxers, and Logan removed Max's rather 'skimpy' looking panties. They were under the blankets now, not exactly sure how it happened but not really caring. Max looked at Logan and Logan looked at max. She knew what he was asking and she nodded. Finally he entered her and they both moaned in unison. This was it they were finally here and neither of them could believe it. Logan started moving inside of her "Ohhh...Godd...Logan..yess..right there..oh my god..harder.." He was barely keeping it together the way it was and her moaning wasn't helping. He was also letting out a few moans of his own "Ohh Max...God......your...amazing....ohhhh....yeesss." finally Logan lost it inside her with a loud moan and a few grunts. Max followed right behind him.  
  
***************************************  
  
He was resting on top of her, and when he thought he might be crushing her he rolled over so now she was on top. Then they fell asleep.  
  
It was about 4 in the morning and Logan was awake. He was rubbing Max's arms and back. He looked down at her head that was lying on his chest, and saw two beautiful brown eyes looking up at him.  
  
"Hey" Logan was the first to speak  
  
"Hey yourself, How long have you been awake? as she said this she snuck in a quick kiss  
  
"not to long, I just couldn't sleep because my dreams could no where near compare to my reality"  
  
Max just smiled then she had to say something "Logan, remember that day in the car when you said you loved me"  
  
He nodded remember everything about that day.  
  
"Well I never got to say it back, Logan I love you too, I'm not entirely sure when it happened but I know it happened and I couldn't be happier"  
  
Logan couldn't do anything but hug Max as tight as he'd ever hugged her before as he smiled and laughed in such little boy excitement he responded "I love you too max"  
  
she just smiled, Things were just like old times, only better. 


End file.
